Can a Soul Move On?
by MetallicAngel30
Summary: Bella died giving birth to the creepy hybrid baby. Now, 25 years later, she's back. But is it really her? Will Edward get his wife back, or is he doomed to loose her to a killa? AU


_**A/N 10/29/2018: As requested...Happy and Bella! This was relatively easy to write because I've had half of this plot bouncing around in my head for the last week. Though admittedly, I was thinking of Opie, when I was thinking on it. Now that I've written a Bella story for two out of three of my favorite Sons...maybe I should write one for Opie, just to round out the trio. rofl Maybe later though. I have work later this afternoon, and I need sleep. I hope y'all like it. Let me know. ~Angel**_

Bella sat in another boring Biology class, watching each second tick off the clock as she ignored yet another attempt from Edward Cullen at talking her up. She had no idea why she had agreed with her mother to join her father in the rainy small ass town of Forks, Washington. She hated the cloud cover, she hated the rain, she hated the cold. And for damn fucking sure, she hated Edward Fucking Cullen, and his entire fucking family. His pixie bitch of a sister who always stuck her nose into Bella's business, even when she made it clear she didn't want to be friends. The mountain of muscle that insisted on picking her up and spinning her around like she was a rag doll. The only three she could stand, was his sister, Rosalie, because though she was standoffish, she was polite and kept her distance. Jasper, because the dude exuded the awesome pheromone so much he didn't need to draw anymore attention, and he knew it. And Ness, the cousin. She didn't know what Ness stood for, but her money was on Vanessa, or something. The girl was shy enough, she almost never came near Bella.

Only 2 minutes to go. 2 minutes before the start of lunch. She promised her father she would stay for her the rest of her junior year, but had plans to stay with a friend in California for her Senior year. He understood, though, she knew he hoped that she would change her mind and stay. No such luck. Her man was waiting there. Well, here. He would be meeting her in the parking lot, and she would just ditch the last half of the day. It was the last day of classes after all, so there weren't any exams to take or anything.

"So, what are you doing for the summer, Bella?" Edward asked for the hundredth time.

"This and that," she said, not answering his question.

"You're more than welcome to come over to my place during the summer. I'm sure Alice-"

"Look, Cullen. I've told you time and time again. I don't like you. Stop trying. I don't like your sister. She's pushy, and has no sense of my style. She needs to stop trying. And your brother is asking for my breakfast on his shirt every time he spins me around. He should just, guess what..."

"Stop trying?" Edward asked fearfully. Bella beamed at him.

"Bingo! Stop trying. See, knew you were one of the smartest kids in school! Now, as for my summer plans, not that I need to tell you, but I will be spending it in California, with my best friend, Kip, and my hunk of man meat, Happy. I'm likely going to drink until I'm sick, smoke so much pot, I'll get to meet Puff the Magic Dragon himself, and have so much sex, I'll be calling out for God every other, if not every, night. And then, if I'm ever bored, I'll go shopping with my friends from the Cara Cara porn studio. Now, do you have any other questions you really have no business knowing?"

Edward looked appalled and shook his head. "Good!" she said brightly. "Now, leave me alone. I have debauching daydreams to get back to."

Bella turned her attention back to the clock at the front of the class and saw that there was only ten seconds left until the bell. She quickly gathered her things, mentally sending a thank you to Edward for at least taking her mind off of the clock for time to fly, and left the room for the cafeteria. She pulled out her phone, and text Happy that she was ready, as she went to get an apple and a water, knowing they were going to stop for some real food later.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Edward met his family at their table, sitting and looking forlornly at his beautiful Bella. He had missed her every day, since her death as she birthed their daughter. It was so bad, he couldn't even look at Renesmee for the first few years of her life. By the time he was able to even look at her, she was full grown. Her accelerated aging making her 21 when she was but 7. From that day on, he spent all of his time making up for it. Being a father Bella would have been proud of.

She had promised. She had promised in her last moments that she would return to him. And he promised that he would care for their daughter until she did. He nearly didn't keep his promise, but she had. 25 years after her death, Isabella's reincarnation, Isabella Trager, walked into Forks High, and the Cullens were immediately hopeful that their sister had returned. They had to be careful when they came back though. They needed to make sure that everyone who would have known them either wouldn't recognize them, or weren't around anymore. Surprisingly, that was easy. Everyone had either died or left, spookily enough.

But this was not his Bella. This Bella swore. She wore clothes that were whorish and unladylike. And he had caught her smoking as school let out most days. He, Alice and Emmett had all attempted to get close, but she was rebuffing all of their attempts, culminating in her ultimatum today.

"What are we going to do, daddy," Renesmee said sadly. Edward gathered her in a one armed hug. Trying to comfort her as she thought.

"I don't know, princess. I don't know."

"Maybe I should try to talk to her."

"No. I don't want any of her- her-"

"Dad," Ness said, gaining his attention. "You do remember what century this is, right?"

Edward sighed. "You're right. Forgive me."

Ness got up as she gathered her courage and words to talk to her mother for the first time. But before she could get more than halfway across the cafeteria, everyone turned to see four Harley's enter the school parking lot.

"That's my cue, bitches!" Bella yelled as she flew out the door.

She ran and jumped into the arms of probably the scariest looking of the lot. He was bald, covered in tattoos, and from the glimpses they could catch, packing some serious weaponry. Renesmee looked sadly at her father, unsure what to do now.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella flew into Happy's arm, and he caught her, kissing her passionately as his hands went to her ass. Kneading it, and grinding his instantly hard cock, something that happens every single time he see's his woman, against her jean covered cunt. Bella moaned at the action, biting his lower lip before releasing it back to it's owner.

"You ready, baby girl?" Happy asked her in the deliciously rough voice that never failed to send a shiver of desire through her. Especially when paired with his eyes.

"I have been counting the seconds! Get me the fuck out of this state! And then, get me the fuck out of my clothes!" she demanded. Happy growled and surged forward, kissing her again.

"I promise. But first-" Happy dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Mi madre gave me this when I saw her last. Said if I didn't ask you to marry me, she'd disown me," he chuckled.

"You truly believed her?" Bella asked incredulously.

"There are only three people I am afraid of. Gemma, Fiona, and mom. So, Isabella Trager. Niece to the second most crazy man I know, and whom I call brother, you are mine."

"You're not even going to ask?"

"You already wear my crow. The ring and the paper are just a formality. You're mine, Isa," Happy growled at her before kissing the breath out of her.

"Yours," she breathed as he moved down her neck, holding her close. Bella moaned as he found the erogenous spot on her neck, just behind her ear that never failed to get her going. Bella faintly heard a cry of agony, but couldn't be bothered to find out where it came from. Her sole focus was on the man in front of her and what he was doing to her body.

"Hap. Don't forget, we're in the middle of the school parking lot. Perhaps save that for your dorm room when we get back. Don't want to see Bells like that at all," her uncle Tig said. Bella groaned and pulled away from Happy, taking the helmet he held out as they both shot her uncle a dark look.

"Cock block," she said. "May have been able to teach these kids something useful."

"Maybe. But then I would have been bailing you and Happy out for indecent exposure, disturbing the peace, and whatever other crime that could stick. Trust me, I just saved you guys from becoming registered sex offenders."

"Like you?" Bella asked innocently, as Happy started his bike and pulled away. Tig growled and raced after them, not letting a comment like that slide.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Edward was in agony. First he had lost his wife in childbirth, and now he lost her before he even had her. Lost her to that outlaw. An outlaw who took pleasure in taking lives. Took pleasure in _his_ wife. How could this have happened. Bella promised to come back to him. He had run from the school, not caring if he had exposed them with the speed with which he ran. He couldn't stand to see his love in the arms of another. Accepting the hand of another and not his.

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked. Edward didn't turn around. He couldn't. He couldn't look into those eyes, so like her mother's and not be angry that his Bella had chosen another when she had promised to return to him. Edward, for the first time in decades, ignored his daughter. He ignored everything and just sat there, thinking on where everything could have gone wrong.

"Edward?" He heard from behind him after a while. It was Carlisle. The voice of his father.

"What went wrong, Carlisle? Everything was as she said it would be. That she would come back to me. And she had. After 25 long years, my mate had returned to me."

He heard Carlisle sigh. "I don't think so. I don't think it is that easy. Remember. Marcus just found his mate again, and it has been nearly 2500 years since her death. Maybe this version of Bella wasn't meant to be yours. Her body was Bella, but not her soul. That, I think, may take time to find it's way back."

"You mean, I'll have to watch as every incarnation of Bella goes to the arms of another man, just to find my Bella again?" Edward asked in despair.

"Will you love her any less if you do? Will you give up now, after only one incarnation? Because if you do, I'll have to seriously reconsider if she was truly your mate at all," Carlisle snapped.

"No! Never! I'll wait to the end of the world if I must. I will wait through every incarnation to find her again!" Edward affirmed. Carlisle smiled proudly at his son.

"Good. Now, you must speak with your daughter. She hasn't come out of her room since you turned her away. That is no way for a father to behave," Carlisle reprimanded. Edward's head bowed in shame and regret.

"I'm sorry. I'll go apologize to her now." Carlisle nodded.

"Good. Explain to her what we talked about. It may put her mind at rest about what you witnessed at school, as well."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Happy carried Bella into his dorm, and threw her onto his bed. "You are mine, Isabella. In this life and the next, you are mine."

Bella grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her, "Then shut up and prove it!"

Happy all but fell on her in his haste to consume her. His lips traveling to every part of her as he exposed flesh. Her cunt was no exception. In truth, once he had taken her lace thong off, he dove in with abandon. Fucking her with his fingers as his teeth and tongue nipped and played with her clit. Bella's hands pulled Happy's head to her as she thrust her hips in time with his fingers as they entered her.

She cried out a string of profanity as he curled his fingers, as if to beckon, and hit her sweet spot, and Happy pulled his face back to look at the perfection Bella was showing him as he fucked her with his fingers. But losing that contact only pissed her off.

"Goddamn it, Happy! Fuck me!" she yelled at him. He growled, the rumble reverberating through his chest, as he took one of her legs and brought it up to his shoulder as he slid into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. And she cried out as the position he had put her in, could feel him thrust so deep into her, she swore he hit the far end of her cervix with his thick, gorgeous cock.

"Hap-Happy. Oh, Gods! Fuck!" she yelled as she could feel her orgasm approached as he drove mercilessly into her cunt.

He groaned and his chest rumbled as he entered her. Feeling the tight walls caress him every time he pulled out and pushed back in. It was pure heaven. Heaven, when her nails scratched down his chest, and well muscled abs. When she continued to do this, and then shifted so she would scrape along his nipple as well. That only drove him wild.

In a fluid movement she was sure no one but Happy could have pulled it off, Happy flipped her around, pulling her ass into the air and re entered her from behind. Bella screamed out in pleasure, as Happy now fucked her doggie style. Bella's hands fisted in the sheets as she groped for purchase on anything to ground her.

Happy gave her ass a resounding smack, smirking at how she cried out. Her tight little cunt becoming wetter with arousal. He felt proud seeing that small area of skin turn pink. He smacked her other cheek just for symmetry, causing Bella to cry out again. Happy leaned forward, reaching around, and one hand went to her perfect, tight little nipple, as the other one went significantly lower, playing with her clit once again. He could feel her walls flutter as her finish came close.

"Come, Isa. Come on my cock. I want to feel you squeeze it with everything you have," he demanded. And right on command, she came.

"Oh, gods! Yes! Yes! Happy! AAAHHHHH!" Bella's cunt clamped down on Happy's cock, and his thrusts became more punishing. More urgent. Happy gripped her hips so hard, he was sure to leave bruises with the two pink spots on her ass.

"FUCK! ISA!" he cried as he spilled into her, not letting up until he felt the last of himself join her. Happy collapsed on top of her, rolling them onto their sides and pulled her to him to nuzzle her hair.

"You're mine, Happy," she said tiredly.

Happy growled and one hand went to her left breast. Cupping it possessively. "And you're mine, Isa. In this life and the next."


End file.
